


The Scariest Thing

by BirdBoneGirl



Series: Pie Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pumpkin carving, Season 10 sort of, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBoneGirl/pseuds/BirdBoneGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being cured of being a Demon, Dean wants to do something normal. What would be more normal than carving pumpkins for Halloween?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scariest Thing

"Little help?" Dean called out as he gently closed the Impala door, giving his baby a once over with his eyes in her spot in the truly massive underground garage. He heard a muffled acknowledgement from somewhere in the labyrinthine halls of the bunker. However, his brother's hustle was no match for the newly re-winged angel who appeared beside him with an expectant expression. 

"Hello, Dean. You needed assistance?" Dean took a startled step back, feeling assaulted by the angels sudden appearance, as well as his return to his formal angel speak. He missed human Castiel. He had ruined that though. 

"Oh, yeah, I just had some groceries to carry in," Dean explained helplessly. He hadn't been expecting Cas yet. He had planned out how he was going to call the angel down when everything was all set up. Now he felt foolish, and to add insult to injury, his mouth ran away from him though and added treacherously, "...and some pumpkins." He wasn't even sure why he thought this was a good idea. He was obviously not cut out for this shit. 

"Pumpkins?" Cas asked, tilting his head in that way that made Dean lose all thoughts. 

"It's Halloween!" He said defensively, pulling open the door a little too forcefully. He could hear the protesting squeak of the Impala and cringed. "Sorry Baby," he muttered, still feeling guilty about her treatment over the last few months. He was seriously debating redoing the seats where he had permanently stained them with thrown beer cans and fast food wrappers. Not to mention the cigarette burns. He wondered if she would ever forgive him. 

"Right. People put out pumpkins at this time." Castiel was explaining to himself with his usual dispassionate gravel.

"Not pumpkins, Cas," He lifted the largest one from the back seat and deposited into the waiting angel's arms, getting a slight thrill when the angel's hand touch his wrist as he took the weight. "Jack-o-Lanterns."

Cas squinted at him clearly trying to understand what this meant. Dean placed another pumpkin in his arms, making him look ridiculous with his arms curled around the giant orange gourds, and yet he just stood there with them, waiting. Dean just stared at him, trying his hardest not to burst out laughing at the sight. 

The familiar sound of Sam clearing his throat brought them both to their senses. "Sam! Help me with the rest here. Cas, put those in the library." Cas disappeared, and so did all the rest of the groceries from the back of the car. 

Dean frowned, wishing he could just start over. Sam shrugged. "Pumpkins?"

"Just because you hate Halloween..." Dean grumbled wishing he had never come up with the ridiculous idea. 

"I don't hate Halloween Dean, I think it's a great idea. We could all use something...innocent to do right now." Dean let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He nodded at his brother, and he knew his brother understood. They walked side by side down the stairs. 

~~~

 

"No, Cas, you carve the pumpkins." Dean explained, gesturing with the large knife in his hand. 

Cas had several other question about the carving, but decided to switch tacks as the man seemed irrationally angry about the carving subject. "Why?" Cas asked, trying to wrap his head around this logic. 

Dean got an annoyed expression on his face. "Because you do!" He yelled, his face red. 

"It's an old superstition, Cas. You carve faces in the pumpkins to ward off evil spirits." Sam jumped in, giving Dean a furious look. 

Cas furrowed his brow, trying to piece it all together, he had a lot of knowledge, but he couldn't quite sift the knowledge into a comprehensive understanding. If the Winchesters were doing it, then maybe it wasn't superstition. "Does it work?"

"Of course not!" Dean exploded, irrationally, storming out of the room after throwing down his carving knife on the newspaper laden table.

Sam and Cas watched him go, neither making a move to follow him. "Did I say something wrong?" Cas asked, feeling like once again he was just making things worse between him and the hunter. 

"Halloween has always been a touchy subject, Cas. Don't worry about it, he'll cool off." Sam sounded resigned and he even gave out a little sigh as he turned back to his own pumpkin already half emptied of it's "guts" as Dean had lovingly called the seeds and gooey threads that filled the inside of the gourd.

"Can you please explain this ritual to me?" Cas asked after a minute of silence, where in the only sound was the large metal spoon Sam was wielding to scrape the inside of the pumpkin hollowly.

"It's not a-" Sam stopped himself before his anger at his loose cannon of a brother translated into lashing out at Cas. "You carve a face that you think will scare off spirits to protect your house on the night spirits are reported to rise."

"I did not realize that some spirits adhered to the Gregorian calendar." Cas mused. Sam seemed to laugh without meaning too. Cas didn't respond, merely continued to look at the untouched pumpkin before him. Surely it wasn't that simple. "Will three pumpkins be sufficient to keep these errant spirits outside?"

"I don't-"

"It doesn't seem to be enough for a place as large as the bunker." He continued over Sam, not even listening to what the hunter could add now. "And it is supposed to be a face that will scare off spirits?"

"That's the idea, the scarier the better." Sam confirmed. 

Cas nodded, squinted and then disappeared with a small gust of wind and the sound of flapping wings. Sam blinked and went back to his carving, certain that he was surrounded by crazy people.

 

~~~~

Dean wasn't sure what exactly had set him off back there. Sometimes the angel just ruined everything. He had been trying to do something fun, they all needed to loosen up after everything that had happened, and he had thought that something innocent like pumpkin carving could be the trick. And then here comes mister 'I don't get it' asking him all the stupid nonsensical questions about why people carved pumpkins. Making something that they could reclaim their childhood into a history lesson.

Why couldn't his plans ever turn out, not even the simple ones that were meant to bring them closer.

Clenching his fists he took a deep breath, feeling something in his chest loosen. Maybe if he was honest with himself he wasn't mad at Cas for asking questions about pumpkin carving he was mad at himself for trying so hard. Obviously the angel thought of him and his brother as his friends, but nothing more. How could he? He was an angel after all, again. He would never understand that sort of thing. Dean himself barely understood it. All he knew is that since he had been cured of being a demon, one thing had been clear. How he felt about Cas. Too bad it would always be one sided.

Dean Winchester, stop moping. He told himself firmly. He could hear Kevin's voice in his head telling him to stop with the self pity party. It worked quite effectively as he also still held massive amounts of guilt over the prophets death. He stood back up and left his room without another minutes hesitation. He needed to make this up to Cas.

He headed his steps to the garage.

~~~~

 

Sam looked around him in awe and wonder. And confusion and a little bit of ire. Mostly awe.

Castiel, his wing shadow still apparent as he set the last pumpkin down on the last available space on the map table with a low hollow thud.

"Ummm Cas? Did you rob a pumpkin patch?" Sam took a slow turn around the room. All the jack-o-lantern's eyes seemed to follow him. He had the deep desire to flick off all the lights so he could see the glowing pumpkins at full visual force, but he was stuck rigid to the floor, completely overwhelmed with the sight around him. He glanced down at his own pumpkin biting his lip and deciding one shouldn't compare apples to oranges, or finger paintings to the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel.

For you see Castiel had returned with about five hundred pumpkins and on every last one of them was the face of a hunter. Every hunter Castiel had ever met in their company, which numbered around five people, including himself, in perfect detail. The rest, every last other pumpkin sitting on tables and equipment, the floor and along the stairwell was a portrait of Dean.

It was more than a little disconcerting to have your brother staring at you from a hundred different directions. Castiel had even managed to get candles and light each of them making the room glow and flicker and giving off the pleasant though overwhelming scent of warmed raw pumpkin.

"Do you think that will scare them?" Castiel asked, looking smug and beaming with pride. Before Sam could formulate an answer he heard Dean speak.

"Do you think what will scare them, Cas?" Sam turned in time to see Dean stop in the doorway, mouth agape, almost dropping the steaming hot pumpkin pie in his hands as he took in the full affect of several hundred different pumpkin portraits of himself glaring down at him. "What the-" he cut himself off, eyes wide.

"Hello, Dean." Cas said in greeting, "Sam said I should put the thing I thought would scare the spirits the most." Castiel explained solemnly.

"And you thought-" Dean's voice cracked a little.

"That would be you, with a little help from your friends." he swept out an arm to show him Bobby, Rufus, Ellen, Jo and of course a flowing locked Sam flickering up at him from the map table."What's that?" Cas added, nodding at the pie.

"It's uh, I made you a pie. Pumpkin pie. Cause I'm an idiot to have yelled at you. I-" His eyes wouldn't stop flicking about the room. "You carved all these?" His voice was awed and breathy. "In an hour?"

"Yes, Dean." Cas acknowledged, their eyes locking finally. "You made me a pie?"

Dean nodded licking his lips and lifting the pie a little but not breaking eye contact.

Sam could see what was going to happen, and in the back of his head he wasn't exactly shocked. There has always been a tension between them that was palpable. Thinking about it he wasn't at all that Castiel's method of expression would be by carving the object of his affections face in five hundred different ways, nor Dean's being a more down to earth and subtle approach, his favorite thing in the world to his favorite being in the world.

It all made some sort of sense. But it also meant to him that he should probably leave. He could remember the last time Cas had shown amorous attention (they had all been shocked by his expert kissing abilities when he turned them on Meg) and he knew his brother wasn't one to hesitate when the moment was right. So he tried to scurry away before the two idiots, still gaping at each other from across the room, did something he didn't actually need to witness. Of course he was so busy staring at them as they stared, that he tripped over a pumpkin, sending a few thudding to the ground, and cracking one that he thought might have been a full bodied Dean holding a gun out in front of him menacingly.

He needn't have worried though, Castiel and Dean were too far into each other to take notice of him. 

~~~~~

As Sam, not so quietly circled behind Cas and out of the Library, Dean was moving his leaden feet towards the nearest table to set down the pie, now burning a hole through the too thin oven mitts into his palms. Cas hadn't moved, just waiting to see what Dean would do next. 

"Do you--do you want some pie?" He asked, wishing he could have figured out how to bring plates and forks with him. Castiel closed the distance standing before him.

Now they were both thinking the same exact thing. 

The pie could wait. 

The space that they had carefully maintained over the years finally closed in a perfect meeting of lips. 

Cas was a natural, one of the best kissers he had ever had the pleasure to kiss. His lips were soft, but he was firm against him, Dean slipped out the tip of his tongue and Cas responded in kind making them both moan as they leaned into each other. Close as they had ever been before. Suddenly all that space, so close but so far seemed like a self inflicted torture. Dean's hands wrapped around the angel, under his trench coat, and the angel held onto his shoulders as his mouth devoured him. Dean liked the scrape of their close stubble as they got into a rhythm. Dean's hand roamed south a bit, pulling his hips flush with his own. He could feel the heat of Cas, the heaviness and burgeoning hardness there. 

The heat between them was rising too far too fast, Dean had to pull away to catch his breath. They stood there, Cas's hands on his face and his wrapped around his middle and breathed heavily at each other. Dean became aware of all the glowing flickering pumpkins around him again. A few hundred of him stared at him from around the room. 

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Can we go somewhere where I'm not staring at us?"

Castiel's eyes scanned the room around them, his head twisting to take in the spectacle. "What's wrong with that?"

Well it was a little romantic with the glow from five hundred candles, but it was still a little creepy or narcissistic or something...

"It's just-" but Castiel had other ideas and was kissing him again, pressing him back against the map table with more force. Dean, unsure why, let him haul him up on the table, knocking a row of pumpkins out of the way with comical bouncy noises and lots of guttering of candles. Dean couldn't be bothered to watch the spectacle though as he had the handsome object of his affection standing between his legs, staring up at him with his intense blue gaze, his hands resting on his hip bones. Dean could feel himself stirring against the angel's belly and leaned down to kiss his soft lips once more, the points of a hundred candles dancing in his peripheral vision. 

Dean snaked his hands up under the trench coat, pushing the fabric back off the angels arms, Cas understood and quickly shed the layer. He no longer wore the tie, so he was just wearing a loose white dress shirt, buttons undone at the top. Dean thought he might swoon at the sight, he had shown him that trick after all. Cas seemed to think that Dean himself was in too many layers and gave Dean the same treatment, stripping him down to his black tee. He hesitated when he got to the button of his jeans. He looked up at Dean with a question, and Dean, shivering under the fingers hovering under his waistband nodded down at him. 

He popped open the button and slowly opened the zipper, releasing the mounting pressure. Cas caressed his cock with his palm over the jeans before, he pulled the pants off of him and stripped him of his shirt. Then Cas pushed him back and crawled up on the table straddling him. Dean had never been so aroused in his life. Dean could see Castiel's erection through his dress pants. He reached up to undo Cas's pants, not even hesitating to pull them down. Cas stood on the table to dislodge the pants more effectively and decided his shirt had to go at the same time. So Dean found himself prone on a world map table, surrounded by pumpkins with his face on them with a completely naked(and erect) angel standing over him looking glorious. All he'd wanted was a silly afternoon with his brother and his best friend.

Well, if he was being honest with himself perhaps this was sort of what he had in mind all along. He just hadn't foreseen it actually happening, or just how many pumpkins would be involved. 

He scooted himself back up to a kneeling position before Cas could lower himself back down, and wrapped a hand around his cock and pull it down to his lips. He could feel Castiel's gaze on the top of his head as he took his head into his mouth. Castiel made a little sound in the back of his throat and re-positioned his feet to steady himself. Dean placed a steadying hand on the angel's thigh, and was gratified when Cas reached down to hold his hand. Dean was certain the angel had never had anything like this before. He reveled and being able to introduce him to something new. It always gave him a thrill, and this a notch up from the usual lesson. 

He relaxed his jaw and took in more of his cock, reveling in the feel on his tongue and lips as he took more of him in. His mouth and his senses filled up with just this sensation of his angels cock in his mouth. Moving his hand out of the way to take him all the way to the back of his throat, careful to keep his teeth out of the way. Cas gave a great groan when he his the back of his throat. He could tell the angel was keeping himself in check and trying to be still, so he started to slowly bob his head over his cock. How the angel stayed standing was a mystery. Dean let himself go, relaxing his throat and wrapping his lips around his teeth as he plunged up and down on his erect member. He couldn't take him all in, and he gagged more than a couple times, but he was determined to do this for him. 

"Dean!" Cas squeaked out, and Dean slid off his cock to look up at the angel. He was a wreck, a hand in his own hair, which was a mess. His eyes flashed at him, and Dean back up laying himself down as the angel lowered himself down over him. His now slick cock sliding up next to Dean's. Dean moaned out as the full hot weight of him covered his body, the sudden pressure and feel of that smooth, hard, wet cock next to his own causing him to have to breath deeply to calm down. Castiel nuzzled his neck his hand sliding up his sides and his hips bucked into him. The feel of his dry cock sliding against the one he had made wet was it's own kind of exquisite torture. 

Cas started to buck more wildly, making wild little animal noises. He was going to rip them both apart if he continued. Dean slowed him with a hand to his chest. Cas slowed and then stopped propping himself over him, his body quivering with emotion and need. 

"Did I hurt you?" Cas asked, making to get off him. 

Dean shook his head slightly, and pushed forward to kiss him. "Just need you to slow down Cas." He reached his hand up, spiting grossly into his palm, before plunging it between them wrapping both of them in his firm grip. Cas watched fascinated as Dean started to pump them both. Dean was pretty mesmerized himself, the look and feel of their twin cocks sliding over each other with obscene and heavenly noises. He could get used to this.

Dean felt himself get hot all over then break out into a sweat, his wrist tightening into soreness. Cas wrapped his own hand over Dean's. Dean let them both go, letting Cas take him up. The dark haired man bent over, swallowing up as Dean had just done for him. Dean cried out, as his hot wet mouth devoured him. Castiel had obviously been paying attention. Cas took him all the way in. It was incredible. Dean concentrated on keeping himself from exploding even as the pressure mounted, his arm reached out fro purchase on the table, but all he found was a pumpkin. He held onto it anyway. Nothing could be better than this. 

Of course he could be wrong, since the next thing Cas did was slide off him, wipe his perfectly red wet lips with the back of his hand, his dilated eyes piercing him despite the punch drunk look in his eyes, and say. "I want you inside me, Dean."

Dean's eyes popped open and he looked up at the angel in amazement. He could only nod weakly as the Angel lifted himself up on his knees and position himself over his cock. He gripped him firmly as he rubbed his head against his wet, tight rim. Dean wasn't sure this was a good idea without lube, but he was so caught up in the sensations he didn't protest. He was sure the angel could heal himself if need be. 

It didn't seem to matter. His head slid in easily. He almost lost it just from that. The tight heat being so perfect and inviting. Still, he wanted to be all the way in before he lost his load into the waiting angel. He was sure there would be more opportunities for this, but he wanted to make sure this was as good as it could get just in case. So he kept himself in check as Cas sat lower. Dean knew exactly when he relaxed, half of his cock suddenly sliding into him. Cas gave out a desperate happy cry that Dean was sure Sam heard no matter how far he had hidden himself away. Yet there was still more to go and it didn't take much more pushing for Castiel to let him all the way in. 

Just when Dean thought it couldn't get any sweeter Cas started to move, slowly and first, and then with more enthusiasm. Dean thought that the image of Castiel, his head thrown back, his cock bouncing against his belly as he pleasured himself on Dean's own cock might be an image he would never erase from his memory. He came hard as Castiel speared himself on him. Dean moaned out his hips thrusting up with the force of the orgasm that overtook him. Cas slowed his bouncing his ass clenching around him, draining him of every last drop. Dean held Cas still by the ass and wrapped his hand around the angels neglected cock stroking him with the twist of his wrist till he too tipped over the edge. Dean felt the warmth of his spunk hit his chest and spill over his fingers. Castiel moaned and cried out through the orgasm, then collapsed on him with gasping breaths. Dean extracted himself from Cas, and Cas curled up against him. Dean lay his sweaty head against his man's, letting out a soft chuckle as his eyes came to rest on his own visage sneering at him. 

"Where'd you learn to carve like that?"

Cas huffed out a laugh, Dean could feel the hot air on his neck and felt his lips as he spoke. "It's not that difficult."

"Maybe not for an angel."

Castiel's sweaty forehead pressed against his cheek, and Dean felt the press of lips on his jaw. "I've wanted to do this with you for a long time, Dean." 

"Me too, Cas. Me too."

"I-"

"No, Cas don't."

"-love you, Dean."

Dean hadn't wanted him to say, but now that he had, he couldn't deny it. Didn't want to deny it. He took a deep breath and plunged in. 

"Honestly, I think five hundred portraits of myself in pumpkins sort of gave that away."

Cas chuckled. 

"Just saying. By the way, why'd you carve me into all these?"

"Sam said to carve the thing that would scare away spirits into the pumpkins. I couldn't think of anything a ghost would find scarier than a Winchester."

Dean didn't know what to say his laughter bubbling out of him filling the bunker with an eerie sound. Fuck it, if he couldn't say it now, when could he "I love you, Cas!" Dean cried out, hugging his angel tightly in his arms. 

He would never let him go again.


End file.
